Castle Catastrophe
by Torina Archelda
Summary: After the death of Sango's parents, she is brought up with Kagome and Rin by their mother, Sakura.Inu, Sess, and Miroku live out their childhoods in the palace.No problem, right?Sure, until Sakura dies and the girls move into the palace.Chaos ensues...


I WILL BREIFLY MENTION ALL OF THIS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE. YOU CAN JUST SKIP THIS IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT PEOPLE'S FAMILY HISTORY.

Okay, this section is not the first chapter. It is a bio of all the characters so that you people can understand my fic better. Trust me- if you don't read this the fic will make no sense to you at all. All the main characters (Sess, Inu, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Rin) are related, but none of the couples are related by blood. Just read this to see what I mean… Also, I know that Rin and Kagome are younger in the series (much younger in Rin's case), but you can hardly put and eight year old Rin with a twenty-four year old Sess and I want them to be twins, so… Yea. Just read now. (BETTER EXPLAINATION IS AT BOTTOM! You could read that first… Or maybe just read it by itself. Just don't give up on this fic!)

Inutaisho- Iyazoi's current mate- demon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. King of the Western Lands.

Iyazoi- Inutaisho's current mate- human. Inuyasha and Miroku's mother. Queen of Western Lands.

Nyozeka- Sesshomaru's mother- demon.

Mayura- Nyozeka's half sister- hanyou. Sango's mother, died in childbirth.

Myoko- Mayura's former mate- human. Father of Sango, Kagome, and Rin. Died two years after Rin and Kagome were born.

Sakura- Myoko's wife after Mayura died- human. Kagome and Rin's mother. Died two weeks before our story begins.

Haro- Former husband of Iyazoi- human. Died in a renegade youkai attack. Miroku's father.

Sesshomaru- 24 years old- demon. Prince of Western Lands, resents Inuyasha and Iyazoi, as well as Miroku. Mother- Nyozeka, Father- Inutaisho.

Inuyasha- 19 years old- hanyou. Prince of Western Lands, confides only in his half sibling Miroku. Mother- Iyazoi, Father- Inutaisho.

Miroku- 21 years old- human. 'Prince' of Western Lands. He is not in line to the throne as he is not royal by blood, but he is treated as a prince by all but Sesshomaru, who hates him even more than he does Inuyasha. Mother- Iyazoi, Father- Haro.

Sango- 20 years old- quarter youkai. Her demon blood is recessive, so she appears human and has no demon powers. Also is unaware that she is 'royal'. Mother- Mayura, Father- Myoko.

Kagome- 17 years old- human. Knows nothing of her distant royal relations. Lived with her mother, sister Rin, and half-sister Sango after her father died. Mother- Sakura, Father- Myoko.

Rin- 17 years old- human. Knows nothing of her distant royal relations. Lived with her mother, sister Kagome, and half-sister Sango after her father died. Mother- Sakura, Father- Myoko.

Do you people get it yet? I confused myself the first two times I tried to write this… But you at least get that they couples (InuKag, MirSan, SessRin) aren't blood related, right? Sesshomaru's mother's half sister's former mate and his wife are Rin's parents. Ick, what a mouthful! See, when I first outlined this fic I did it on a family tree, and it was MUCH easier to understand… On with the explanations. Inuyasha's half brother's mother's half sister's former mate and his wife are Kagome's parents. --. That was even worse… Oh well. For Miroku and Sango, Miroku's mother's mate's former mate's half sister and her husband are Sango's parents. OH MY GOD. No one is gonna want to read this fic… Even though I spent so much time on it and email people who review when I update! I'll try and post a family tree, but I've never tried uploading something like this before so don't hate me if it doesn't come out… I'll email it to everyone who asks if it doesn't show up. Here it (hopefully) is:

Sakura Myoko Mayura

Kagome Sango

Rin

Nyozeka Inutaisho Iyazoi Haro

Sesshomaru Inuyasha Miroku

One last attempt to clear up any confusion here. (Note the differences between youkai and human marriage/mating rituals. Some people get married and some become mates- the difference is important.) Let's just start with Inutaisho, shall we? He mated with Nyozeka, and they had Sesshomaru. Then Nyozeka died. Clear so far? A few years later we have Iyazoi. She marries Haro, and they have Miroku. A few of Inutaisho's soldiers get loose and ransack their village. Inutaisho comes to stop them, but everyone except Iyazoi and Miroku are dead. He feels bad and takes them in. At the same time you have Mayura, Nyozeka's hanyou half sister. She marries a human, Myoko, and Sango is born. Mayura dies in childbirth. A year later we are back with Inutaisho, who has fallen in love with Iyazoi. They become mates, and Inuyasha is born. Two years later Myoko is finally over his wife's death, and he marries Sakura. Kagome and Rin (twins) are born. Soon after he dies. So Sango, Kagome, and Rin are brought up by Sakura, and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru live their childhoods in the palace. No problem, right? Sure, that is until Sakura dies and the three girls move into the palace. Chaos ensues… And remember, Sango has no youkai powers! Anybody interested in reading? Please R&R… Might write a prologue about the parents' relationship… Depends on what my reviewers say. Love ya, peeps! R&R!

Torina


End file.
